


Weathering the Storm

by Sekki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Asahi runs out of inspiration, Fisherman Noya, Fluff, HAPPY ENDING!!, M/M, Post-Time Skip, bit of wack stuff, but it ends good s o readddd, fashion designer Asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekki/pseuds/Sekki
Summary: An overworked and burnt-out Asahi returns to his home town to find some inspiration for his next line of clothing. He has to face his ex-boyfriend, Nishinoya, who runs a seafood shop with his father. After not seeing each other for years, and a bad breakup, will they be able to get back together? And will Asahi find the inspiration that he has been searching for?A nice story with lots of angst and fluff. Also, a happy ending!!! Based off the Haikyuu time skip.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

“So, that’s it.” Asahi’s voice dropped, his eyes flicking down to his shoes.  
“That’s it? The fuck do you mean ‘that’s it’?” The other man’s voice rose, his tiny presence seeming to loom over Asahi.

He had hoped it wouldn’t go this way. For weeks he had been planning out what he was going to say to Nishinoya; trying to plan out how to let him down easiest. No matter what he came up with, he realised the result would likely be the same. Nishinoya could be hot-headed, stubborn – even selfish, Asahi thought. How would he ever cope with the news that Asahi wanted to think of himself for a change?

“You came here on your last day at this school to tell me that you’re leaving our town and me; and you want me to be okay with that?” Nishinoya took a step forward, while Asahi took one back.  
“I didn’t say you had to be okay with it,” There was a great discomfort in his voice, “I just want you to understand.”  
“Well I don’t understand, Asahi. I really don’t. You’ve been telling me this entire year that you’re going to stay- that your plans after graduation wouldn’t affect us. When did you change your mind? When did you decide you wanted to fuck off and leave me here?” His voice was only rising, which was taking Asahi’s anxiety with it.

It didn’t help that others who were previously busy practicing were slowly gathering at the gym’s windows, peering out at the couples’ quarrel with curious eyes. Noya didn’t seem to notice them, but they were practically burning into Asahi.

“Noya, I just- can we- can we go somewhere else?” Asahi reached out to grab Nishinoya’s arm, but the man flinched away from him.

Asahi finally looked up from his shoes, up at the man who he held so many memories with. There he was, in his bright orange uniform, bruises lining his skin. His shirt was still stuck to his chest, his face still shiny with fresh sweat. He had been interrupted mid-practice, after all. If only Asahi could reverse to a few minutes ago, when Nishinoya was running towards him, a massive smile on his face.

“I need to go back to practice.” Nishinoya said, stiffly, turning away from him.  
“Noya-“  
“Congratulations on graduating, _Azumane.”_

With four words, Asahi’s heart shattered, and Nishinoya left him in the dust. The gym doors screeched shut, and the sound of a whistle called everyone back to practice. Asahi was left staring at where the man just was, thousands of thoughts running around in his mind.

“Asahi!” A familiar, warm voice called, snapping him out of it.

He turned to see Suga, waving at him from across the courtyard.

“It’s time to go, the grad party’s starting.”


	2. Hello Again

_“This bullet train will soon arrive in Iwate Prefecture. If this is your stop, please be ready to depart.”_

He opened his eyes, staring at the seat in front of him with a sort of disdain. He wasn’t really prepared to be back here, nor was he prepared to face anyone that might still be around. It had been a few years, and for the first time, he was going back home. The countryside, previously gliding in the window beside him, was now becoming clearer as the train slowed to a stop.

The man stood, grabbing his luggage and heading for the door, allowing older people to exit before him. It was almost a slap in the face- the difference between Tokyo and here. Immediately, there was a massive change. The air was cleaner; crisper, there were small hums of noise compared to the constant rumble of the big city.

He didn’t want to be back here, but there was something telling him that his motivation might return if he had a change of pace. Asahi Azumane, now a popular fashion designer in the heart of Tokyo, was completely burnt out. The ‘well of inspiration’ was dried up, and no matter what he did, nothing new was coming to him. This was a last resort, in a way, and he only had a few months to propose a new line before his career would be in jeopardy.

His eyes fell on his parents, waiting on the platform and waving to him, smiles stretching across their faces. He smiled back, hoping that these would be the only familiar people he would run across.

\--

“So much has changed since you left, Asahi.” His mom danced around the kitchen, an apron tied around her waist. He watched her from the dining table, resting his chin on his hand.   
“Oh yeah? Like what?” He feigned interest, his eyes moving restlessly over the house.

This place hadn’t changed at all- he was sure of it. The home was still the same, the yard was still the same, the town was still the same. The walk from the train station told him that nothing was different, but he supposed that when you lived in a small town, tiny changes seemed drastic. Even his room was still the same. The remainder of his things that he hadn’t taken; the posters, the clock, all still clinging to their old spots on the wall. His old mattress pushed into the corner of the room. The smell- only faintly masked by some fresh flowers placed upon the bookshelf. The worst thing were the memories. They had remained in that room and hit him as soon as he had opened that door; the countless sleepless nights, the hangouts with friends, the times his boyfriend used to sneak in. It wasn’t something he was quite ready to face, so he preferred to distract himself and give company to his mother.

“Well, the neighbours dog died. Last year, I believe,” she turned around, a frown on her face, “it was sad! They had a funeral and everything. But they got a new dog- Totti- I think she’s called.”   
“Uh huh.”   
“And.. well.. what else? Oh-“ she cut herself off, stopping in her tracks.  
“What happened?” Asahi stood, instantly panicked that she might have cut herself or something similar.   
She turned, giving Asahi a sheepish look. “I forgot to buy the fish we need for tonight’s dinner.”   
He let out a sigh of relief. “That’s all? I can go buy some for you, how quickly do you need it?”   
“Don’t worry! I can get your dad to go-“   
“I’ll go, he’s watching stuff right now anyway. I don’t mind.”  
She smiled at him, nodding her head. “Thank you. I don’t need it too quick, don’t rush yourself. They should still have some sweetfish you can buy- although we don’t normally have it with these…” she looked down at the vegetables in her hand.  
“I’ll see what they have left.” Asahi nodded, moving away from the table.  
“Thank you Asahi! Be safe.”

He dipped into the bathroom quickly; looking at the bags under his eyes, the hairs messily falling out of his bun. He looked tired and, in a way, a shadow of who he used to be. With a sigh, he pushed the thoughts out of his head and left home after slipping on some shoes. The street was quiet and sparsely lit, with only a few streetlights flickering along the way.

His feet were carrying him by habit, and his thoughts were elsewhere. His eyes were up at the sky, taking in the brightness of the stars and the glow of fireflies around him. Despite being mildly humid, it was still a nice walk. His feet carried him across a bridge, along streets where houses were sleeping and finally, to the seaside. It was only a ten-minute walk but the surroundings changed enough for it to feel longer. He finally arrived at the shop, pausing for only a minute to feel a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He couldn’t process why the nagging was there, so he ignored it and entered.

“Welcome!” A familiar cry called out, and Asahi shut the door behind him. He turned, seeing someone who he faintly recognised.   
“Hello, I just came to buy whatever fish you still have left.” Asahi smiled a little, but was unable to do so properly as that nagging feeling grew heavier.  
“Of course, Asahi- don’t worry about paying, it’s on the house.” The man winked at him, and shuffled off into the back of the store.

He frowned. They were on a first name basis, he was getting free fish and he remembered this place. Why? His frown grew deeper, crease lines forming on his face as he stared blankly at the floor, trying to figure out who the old man was. He didn’t even notice the person leaning on the doorway, watching him.

“You know, your face could get stuck if you keep frowning like that.” Another familiar voice said, their tone soft.

Asahi froze.

The nagging feeling was correct. He finally recognised the store. He finally recognised the old man. He felt a wave of regret, anxiety and fear. His eyes drifted up to meet the other mans’.  
“Did you miss me?” A grin spread across Nishinoya’s face, betraying a slight hint of sadness.


End file.
